chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Colonization
Colonization is a series of turn-based strategy video games. All titles in the series share similar gameplay, centered on building a civilization on a macro-scale from prehistory up to the near future. Each turn allows the player to move their units on the map, build or improve new cities and units, and initiate negotiations with the human or computer-controlled players. The player will also choose technologies to research. These reflect the cultural, intellectual, and technical sophistication of the civilization, and usually allow the player to build new units or to improve their cities with new structures. In most games in the series, one may win by military conquest, achieving a certain level of culture, building an interstellar space ship, or achieving the highest score, among other means. Later games have introduced gameplay concepts and victories based on religion, economics, and diplomacy. Features In Colonization, all civilizations have one or more leaders, one unique building, and three unique units(as of the Fourth installment). 1. The Unique Unit 2. The Legendary Unit (LU). This is a special unit which represents a prominent archetype from its civilization's culture. There is a limit on how many you can build. 3. The Superhero. This is a powerful, expensive late game unit, which, unlike other Hero units, a civilization can only build once, and is unique to that civilization. Civilizations [[America|'AMERICA']] Leaders: 'Abraham Lincoln, George Washington,Theodore Roosevelt, James Marshall, Josiah Bartlet, '''Unique Units: 'Minuteman, Giant Bald Eagle, Gunslinger, Masked Crimefighter, Commando, Judge '''Unique Buildings: Mall, Film Studio Ability: Founding Fathers,Manifest Destiny Superhero: Superman ANTARCTICA Leader: Santa Claus Unique Units: Little Helper. Snowman Unique Building: Workshop Ability: Joy to the World Superhero: Jack Frost APACHE Leaders: Winnetou Unique Units: Thunderbird, Indian Fighter(Night Wolf, Thunderhawk) Superhero: Apache Chief* ARABIA Leaders: Harun Al-Rashid, Vathek Unique Unites: '''Camel Archer, Carpet Rider, Djinn '''Unique Buildings: '''Cave of Wonders, Bazaar '''Ability: Trade Caravans, Arabian Nights(and Days), The Last Prophet Superhero: Aladdin ATLANTIS Leaders: ''' Arthur Curry, Ariel, Princess Kida '''Unique Unit: Mersoldier, Mermaid, Polyreme Unique Buildings: Undersea City Ability: '''Sunk 9 times, Orichalcum '''Superhero: Namor AUSTRALIA Leader: John Curtin, Immortal Joe, Saxton Hale Unique Unit: Digger, War Boys, Spartan Unique Buildings: Outback Station, Bullet Farm Ability: Land Down Under Superhero: 'Master Chief 'AZTECS Leaders: Montezuma II, High Priestess Texaca, Huitzilopochtli Unique Units: Jaguar Warrior, Ahuizotl Unique Buildings: Sacrificial Altar, Floating Gardens, Tlatchli Ability: Sacrificial Captives, Legend of the Five Suns Superhero: Quitzelacoatl BABYLON Leaders: Hammurabi,Ishtar, Nebuchadnezzar II Unique Unit: Bowman Legendary Unit: Bashmu Unique Buildings: Garden, Walls of Babylon Ability: Ingenuity Superhero: Marduk BRAZIL Leader: Pedro II Unique Units: Pracinha, Minas Gereas, Soccer Super Champion Unique Buildings: Brazilwood Camp, Street Carnival Ability: Carnival, Amazon Superhero: '''Hugo Danner '''CANADA Leader: Wilfred Laurer, Stephen Abootman, Unique Unit: Mountie, Weapon X Soldier Unique Buildings: Ice Hockey Rink, Weapon X Facility Ability: Four Faces of Peace Superhero: '''Nelvana of the North '''CARTHAGE Leaders: Hannibal, Dido Unique Units: Numidian Mercenary, Numidian Cavalry, African Forest Elephant, Quinquereme Unique Building: Cothon Ability: Phoenician Heritage Superhero: 'Brennus 'CELTS Leaders: Merida, Macbeth,William Wallace Unique Units: Highlander,Wyvern Clan Gargoyle Unique Buildings: '''Dun, Will O'Wisp Runes '''Ability: '''Druidic Magic '''Superhero: Asterix and Obelix CHINA Leaders: Mao Tse Tung, Wu Qinghua, Huangdi, Qin Shi Huang Unique Units: Loong Dragon, Chu-Ko-Nu, Crouching Tiger Cannon, Unique Buildings: Paper Maker, Great Wall Ability: Art of War, Dynastic Cycles Superhero: Sun Wukong CONFEDERATE STATES OF AMERICA Leaders: Jefferson Davis, Robert E. Lee, Jake Featherston Unique Units: AWB soldier, Confederate Vampire, Haunted Tank Superhero: Captain Confederacy DENMARK Leader: Harald Bluetooth, Hamlet, Elsa Unique Units: Berserker, Norwegian Ski Infantry, Ability: Viking Fury Superhero: 'Snow Queen 'EGYPT Leaders: Ozymandias, Cleopatra, Ra Unique Units: '''Anubite, Mummy '''Unique Buildings: Obelisk, Burial Tomb, Sphinx Ability: King of Kings, Monument Builders Superheroes: Teth Adam ENGLAND Leaders: Queen Gloriana I, King Arthur, Big Brother, Queen Victoria, Winston Churchill Unique Units: Man O'War, Knight of the Round Table, Redcoat, Auror, 007 Agent Unique Buildings: Stock Exchange, Royal Navy Dockyard Ability: Sun Never Sets, British Invasion, British Museum Superhero: '''Miracleman '''ETHIOPIA Leaders: Zara Yaqob, Jaffe Joffer Unique Units: Oromo Warrior, Mehal Sefari Unique Building: Stele Ability: Spirit of Adwa Superhero: 'Doomfist 'FRANCE Leaders: Napoleon Bonaparte, Joan of Arc, Louis XVI, Prince Charming,Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast Unique Units: Musketeer, Foreign Legion, Conquérant des Nuages Unique Building: Salon, Château Ability: Ancien Régime, Grand Tour Superheroes: Nycatalope(Replaced with Ladybug et Chat Noir as of the sixth game). FREEDO-MORONIKA Leaders: Rufus T. Firefly, Moe Hailstone, Unique Units: Marxist Unique Buildings: Opera House Superhero: 'The Robonic Stooges 'GERMANY Leaders: Adolf Hitler, Fuerher Bradley, Snow White, Otto Von Bludiron Unique Units: Panzer, Nazi Zombie,U-Boat Unique Buildings: Assembly Plant, Hanse Ability: The Power of German Engineering,Triumph of the Will Superhero: Heinrich I GREECE Leaders: Alexander the Great, Agamemnon, Oedipus, Leonidas Unique Units: Spartan, Centaur, Minotaur Unique Building: Parthenon, Acropolis Ability: Hellenic League, Plato's Republic Superhero: Kratos HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE Leaders: Charlemagne Unique Unit: Landsknecht Unique Building: Rathaus Superhero: '''Orlando '''HUN CHIU Leaders: Sejong The Great, Kim Jong Un Unique Units: Hwach'a, Turtle Ship, Unique Building: '''Seowon '''Ability: Scholars of the Jade Hall, Three Kingdoms Superhero: '''Pulgasari '''HUNS Leader: Attila the Hun Unique Units: Battering Ram, Horse Archer Superhero: Scourge of God HYPERBOREA Leaders: Conan Unique Units: Cimmerian Warrior Unique Building: Mitraic Temple Legendary Units: Black Guard Superhero: Elric of Melnibone INCA Leaders: Mango Capac, Kuzco Unique Units: Chasqui Scout, Quechua, Kamayuk, Warak'aq, Unique Building: Terrace, Qhapaq Ñan Ability: Great Andean Road, Mit'a Superhero: '''Inti '''INDIA Leaders: Mohandas Gandhi, Raghava Rama, Khan Noonien Singh Unique Units: War Elephant,Fast Worker, Pandava Unique Buildings: Mausoleum, Mughal Fort, Stepwell Ability: Population Growth, Dharma Superhero: Shaktiman JAPAN Leaders: Yoshi Torunaga, Oda Nobunaga, Yamato Takeru, Emperor Yoshiro Unique Units: Samurai,Ninja, Gundam Unique Buildings: Pagoda, Mecha Factory, Hero Academy Ability: Bushido, Rising Sun Superhero: '''Son Goku '''LATVERIA Leaders: Victor Von Doom Unique Units: Doombot Unique Buildings: Castle Doom Superhero: Doctor Doom MAYA Leaders: Smoke-Jaguar, Miguel and Tulio, Balam Unique Units: Plumed Archer, Naual Unique Buildings: Ball Court, Pyramid, City of Gold Ability: Mayan Apocalypse Superhero: '''Hunahpu and Xbalanque '''MALI Leaders: Mansa Musa, Chibinda Ilunga, Shango Unique Unit: Skirmisher, Mandekalu Cavalry, Loa Unique Building: Mint, Suguba Ability: Songs of the Jeli, Richest city in history Superhero: '''Tarzan '''MEXICO Leaders: Benito Juarez Unique Units: Pistolero, Chupacabra Unique Building: Villa Superhero: El Santo MONGOLIA Leaders:'''Genghis Khan, Kublai Khan, King Gesar '''Unique Units: Keshik, Khan, Unique Building: Ger, Ordu Ability: Mongol Terror, Örtöö Superhero: '''Guo Jing '''NATIVE AMERICA Leaders: Pocahontas(Civ name changes to Iroquis), Daniel Howling Coyote(Civ name changes to Sioux) Unique Units: Okihtcitaw Ability: Ghost Dance Ritual Superhero: Tommy Oliver NETHERLANDS Leaders: William of Orange, Wilhelmina Unique Units: Swiss Mercenary, East Indiaman, Sea Beggar, De Zeven Provinciën Unique Building: Dike, Polder Ability: Dutch East India Company, Grote Rivieren Superhero: '''The Flying Dutchman '''PERSIA Leaders: Xerxes, Scheherazade, Cyrus the Great, Darius the Great Unique Unit: Immortal, Simurgh Unique Buildings: Apothecary,Satrap's Court Unique Improvement: Pairidaeza (VI) Ability: Achaemenid Legacy, Satrapies Superhero: '''Prince of Persia '''PIRATES Leaders: Blackbeard, Jack Sparrow, Captain Hook Unique Units: Swashbuckler, Cursed Pirate Unique Buildings: '''Port '''Superhero: Cervantes de Leon POLYNESIA Leader: Kamehameha(V), Kupe (VI, name changes to Maori under him) Moana Unique Unit: Maori Warrior, 626 Experiments Unique Buildings: Moai Ability: We know the way Superhero: 'Maui 'ROME Leaders: Julius Caesar, Romulus and Remus Unique Units: Legion, Gladiator, Centurion Unique Building: Forum, Bath Ability: Glory of Rome, All Roads Lead to Rome Superhero: Xena RUSSIA Leaders: Josef Stalin, Vladimir Lenin, Catherine the Great, Ivan the Terrible, Fearless Leader (Name changes to Pottsylvania under him) Unique Unit: Cossack, SMERSH Agent, Black Widow agent (Dottie Underwood, Natasha Romanoff, Yelena Belova) Unique Buildings: Research Institute, Krepost, Lavra Ability: Mother Russia, Russian Winter, Revolution Superhero: Rasputin SHAMBHALLA Leaders: Suchandra, Dr.Parnassus, The Ancient One Unique Units: Dob Dob, Bodhisatva Unique Building: Gompa Superhero: Raudra Chakrin SIOUX Leaders: Sitting Bull, Sacagawea, Unique Unit: Dog Soldier Unique Building: Totem Pole Ability: 'Ghost Dance Ritual '''Superhero: 'Jake Red Cloud '''SPAIN Leaders: Isabella, Philip II, El Cid Unique Units: Conquistador,Campeador Unique Building: Windmill Ability: Seven Cities of Gold, Treasure Fleet Superhero: '''Supersonic Man '''SUMERIA Leader: Gilgamesh Unique Units: Enkidu Warrior, Vulture, War-Cart Unique Building: Ziggurat of Ur Ability: Epic Quest Superhero: Gozer SWEDEN Leader: Gustavus Adolphus, Elsa Unique Units: Hakkapeliitta, Carolean, Ice Warrior Unique Building: Queen's Bibliotheque, Ice Castle, Open Air Museum Ability: Nobel Prize Superhero: Elsa TRANSYLVANIA Leaders: '''Vlad Tepes, Dracula '''Unique Units: Nosferatu, Werewolf Unique Building: Sanctuary Superhero: '''Alucard '''UTOPIA Leaders: Utopos Unique Units: Politis, Syphograntus Unique Building: Garden Superhero: The Samaritan VIKING Leaders: Ragnar Lodbrok, Beowulf, Hiccup Unique Units: Berserker, Dragon Rider Unique Building: Trading Post, Dragonhive Ability: '''Loot and Plunder, We have Dragons '''Superhero: '''Thor '''ZERO ONE Leaders: GlaDOS, MULTIVAC, AM Unique Unit: '''T-800 '''Unique Buildings: Skynet core, Factory Superhero: Agent Smith ZULU Leaders: Shaka Zulu, T’Challa Unique Unit: Impundulu, War Rhino, Dora Milaje Unique Building: Vibranium Mines Ability: Iklwa, Isibongo, Superhero: Storm